Is it Crazy?
by SeeingSparrks
Summary: Clare is in college and meets a boy who turns her world upside down, Eli Goldsworthy. Can Eli and Clare make a friendship out of their wonderful chemistry and turn it into something more? or will the challenges of their personal lives become too much for either of them to put aside for love. Will possibly be rated M for later chapters.


**So i thought this would be a great story, after having a lot of time on my hands to free write. I hope you enjoy!**

I was on cloud nine.

It had been a long time since I had been this high. Well actually I had never really been high in my life, that is what made this experience so fantastic. Although I didn't exactly intend to get high, I came to get Ali from a crazy party and along the way I was stupid enough to eat pot brownies. How stupid could I have been to actually let myself ingest such wonderful food that yes was a mistake but made me forget everything, all my troubles and just relax.

"Cl-l-l-a-r-r-r-e" I heard Ali shouting my name. She was spinning in circles I don't know how she wasn't so dizzy. "This party was such a great idea" she said slurring her words while Dallas the starring hock player from our old high school Degrassi high had his arms wrapped around her waist and was kissing her neck, more like attacking it.

Who would have thought most of us would end up at Toronto University, not I. However my ex boyfriend K.C. moved away and moved on to a new girl in no time, but I was still here. Boyfriend-less, loveless, parentless, and still the same girl I was in high school. The smart one, the one who always has a plan, but tonight it all changes, I let loose for the first time and I was done with having plans and being the perfect daughter to parents who hate each other and fight all the time. Tonight, Clare Diane Edwards would be Party Girl.

Many shots later, I found myself throwing up in a stranger's bathroom. I could barley stand up and I know Ali would be long gone now. How would I get home? I hobbled my way out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I found my car keys and began to walk out the door; I was okay enough to drive, I'm Clare the smart one right?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I heard a husky voice say behind me. I turned around to see a man about my age, maybe older. Black scruffy hair, emerald green eyes that sparkled in crappy lighting, and an attire that made him look as if he were straight out of a Rolling Stones cover story.

"And, why should I listen to you?" I snapped.

"Because this is my house, and I'm sober." He paused, "That might be a reason to listen to me, Ma'am."

"Very funny." I glared at him. "If this _is_ your house, why are you sober and everyone else is drunk or high."

He laughed, what a cute laugh it was. I recognized it, and I soon recognized him. He was part of a band at Degrassi, a very misunderstood boy I never felt the need to know. Maybe I was wrong about him.

"Everyone is drunk and or high because my band mates decided to throw a party, and I sadly wasn't invited."

"Really?"

"Hell no. I know better than to get drunk or high at a party especially if it was at a house whom I didn't know the owners, no offense" he said holing his hand up to me. He was smug and obviously liked to be right. I didn't appreciate his snarky attitude however he did have a point. Maybe it is okay to have fun but do it in a better setting.

"What would you suggest then? I need to get home." I said sighing, the only sign of victory I'd allow.

" Well you have a few options." He begins holding up one finger, "number one, you can stay here and crash on a couch," holds up second finger, "number two, be stupid and drive off and possibly get killed, arrested or be that one in a million who get home safely," holds up third finger, "or you can let me drive you home."

"Are you making a move?" I asked shyly, "Because if you are I'm sure I won't be able to remember it in the morning." I laughed knowing full well that I was probably right.

"Nope, just want to help a pretty girl with beautiful blue eyes get home safely." He flashed a smile that would make any girl swoon. I hated to admit it but I was already swooning. I found myself agreeing and giving a total stranger my keys and letting him drive me back to the dorms. "Do you need help up to your room?" he asked getting out of the car and handing my keys back to me.

"I should be fine…" I said starting to walk away and quickly stumbling over tiny rocks. "Help me to room 204?" I asked him looking him directly in the eyes. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm and helped me all the way into the building and up the stairs. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem, it's not like I would've had anything better to do." And there it was, the sympathy line. Come on Clare lets go to bed and leave this loser to find his way home. I began to walk into my room when I saw a sock on the door. "Damnit Ali." I muttered to myself.

"How about we get some coffee?" I heard him ask. It took all of my might to say no but somehow I ended up saying yes. Something told me not to write him off, at least not yet.

"Actually," I paused, "I don't think I can walk much longer, can we just sit on those chairs over there?" he nodded in agreement and we both sat down on the couches in the common room which was completely dead.

"So what are you studying?" he asked, as if her were interested; maybe he was.

"Journalism with a minor in teaching, I could maybe become an elementary teacher if things don't work out with what I want to do."

"And what is that?"

"To be a writer for a magazine or newspaper. Maybe even in the U.S." I paused resting my head back on couch, "I've always wanted to move to a big city there so I'm hoping after a graduate that can happen." He nodded and a silence fell over us for a few minutes. "So what are you studying? Do you even go here?" I asked him wanting to know more about this mysterious Stanger who maybe wouldn't be a stranger after tonight.

"Well," he started, "I am a double major in music and theater arts." My eyes lit up, "I hope to be a screen play writer so that is why I am a minor in English so I can have proper grammar and such." He seemed so perfect, there must be a catch, there always is with great guys. "And my parents are completely supportive of what I want to do which is why after I graduate in the spring, a year early I might add, they are helping me move to New York to live out my dream" There is was. He was an older man. But if he were so much older than me why is he hanging around with me? He has got to know that I am younger just by the dorms.

"That sounds amazing, I wish my parents were that cool." I began realizing I was opening up a whole can of worms at this point.

"Aren't they?" he questioned.

"Well they are," I paused not know what to say or really how to say it. "They are more preoccupied with their issues as their marriage is falling apart, so there leaves little room for me to be a big interest other than being the good smart daughter who will achieve great things." Whoa that was deep, even for me.

"I'm sure you will. You seem like you would do that" I couldn't help but blush. His comment was so nice and genuine. I think this guy is pretty awesome. I looked at my phone to see it was 2:30 a.m. "I think I'm going to text Ali and maybe interrupt her _fun_.

I'd like to sleep tonight if possible. Text me back? –C

But he is just so cute! –A

Which was then followed by a selfie of Ali in bed with a sleeping Dallas. How adorable…

Now A! –C

Give me time to wake him up and you know, give him a little thank you gift. ;) –A

My roommate and best friend is ridiculous.

"My best friend and roommate has gone nuts." I began sighing and closing my eyes.

"Any idea who she is in there with?" he asked me.

"I'm pretty sure his name is Dallas. He was a popular guy at my high school."

"Degrassi?" he asked raising an eyebrow, as I looked his way. I smiled and nodded. "Well so that's why you look familiar. I knew those blue eyes couldn't belong to more than one beautiful girl." I blushed yet again, I wonder if I looked like some love-sick puppy to him at this point.

"I like you" suddenly blurted out of my mouth. I'm positive my jaw dropped. And he looked like he was laughing at me. "I meant, I like how you can have an attitude one moment like at the house and now you're…" I paused trying to find the right word.

"Charming?" he asked putting on a large smirk.

"try-hard is more like it." He laughed closing his eyes and clapping his hands like a two year old, but he made it look cute and sexy, how could that be?

We found each others eyes and I could tell we were having a moment.

"Clare! There you are!" Ali's voice sounded from the side of the couch closest to the hallway. "Come on lets go," she said not even looking at what I was doing or who I was with and began to walk away.

"So I guess I'll see you around then maybe?" he asked shyly. I nodded and began to walk away. "What is you're name Blue eyes?" he shouted out before I got to far.

"Clare, Clare Edwards. And yours?" he smiled at my name and paused for a moment before saying "I am Eli Goldsworthy."

**Please review if you like and would like for me to continue! Thanks!**


End file.
